The Gunaja Giantess Orphena
by Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer
Summary: Orphena is eager to explore and universe and learn new things that she couldn't have dreamed off. So when she is asked to be recruited to be part of the very first to be sent into deep space in search of new sentient lifeforms, just how will she affect this new galaxy she is in and what will become of her? Only time will tell. (Please be sure to like/fav/review thanks!)


Bright golden yelllow eyes fluttered open as her body began to awaken itself. She breathed in the fresh air that was ready to greet her this morning. She removed the white lined purple covers from her voluptuous dark color skinned body. Her brushed aside some of her silky white hair that had managed to block a part of her face. She blinked before shifting her body out of the bed completely. Her nude form would made most, if not all males of her race want to mate with her almost instantly, but she wouldn't let them of course. Of course, the entirety of her species wore no clothing what so ever unless it had something to do with war. But even in that case, they still only ever wore armor or armored suits to protect themselves if a war had ever escalated, but thankfully the species had never encountered the horrors of war. However, they seemed to 'lack' the reproductive organs that most other species considered normal, at least that's what she heard from a friend of hers.

Her species were known as the Gunaja, whose home planet is known as Gonasa. They were a race of all female bipedal giants who home planet resided was near a giant bright star. This lead there planet's surface temperatures to reach well of over 1 million degrees Fahrenheit. However this also meant that there planet was formed in deep space, located billions of light-years from other forms sentient life. This led to the species welcomed but abrupt forced adaptation in there genetics if they were to survive the near killer heat on the planet. As a result they had evolved into bipedal figures that had no need to eat any sort of nutrients due to the fact there was nothing that grew on the planet. However, the Gunaja had developed several humanoid features and one of those features was a tongue. While the Gunaja never needed to eat, that does not mean that they couldn't eat for pleasure. In fact, the whole point of having a tongue was for that very purpose, as if evolution wanted them to enjoy themselves. The planet had little to no life, both plant and animal, but the Gunaja have managed to make a vast amount of foods and drinks, using imagination and resourceful thinking. Oddly enough, a Gunaja never need to remove any of the waste from its system due to its body's physiologic. Once they swallow a substance there body instantly dissolves and adds all the minerals to the body. Whether the substance in wasteful or not is irrelevant. In the end, all the molecules taken into the body are taken in, though how they don't get fat because of this is still unknown.

The species itself lacked all kinds of physical reproductive organs, despite their humanoid appearance. While the physical shape of all the species resembles human females, there are many vast differences that separate the species from all others, there unnecessary need for physical supplements included. One other major component however, is the temperature of their skin.

The skin of these giants reaches temperatures of over 50 thousand degrees at birth. This had made all their organs extremely hot, that would probably cause a 3rd degree burns if another species not native to the planet make contact with their skin.

One other major component to the Gunaja biology is the way they reproduce. For privacy reasons I won't indulge in the specifics of my race, but it involves a deep and pleasurable bonding process simply called Embracing. A cocoon is formed over the couple, also known as embracive couples, and once the cocoon is down a new Gunaja is born.

Over the billions of centuries, the Gunaja have spread across the stars onto different planets and therefore developed into many different sub species of its own kind as they explored vast and new worlds, ranging from scaly black forms to one's that are mainly comprised of molten rock. The organs of each sub species differ, and therefore each is unique. Exactly how these sub Gunaja species came into being is due to the unique symbiotic biology of the Gunaja. They hope that eventually they will make contact with new sentient life forms so they can gain new knowledge, as the species as whole seem to love and crave for it.

Now that we have the specifics of the way let's get on with the story, specifically about a peculiar Gunaja named Orphena.

**AN: This is where I continue from a narrator or 1****st**** person point of view, depending on how I want to write. It will be obvious however when I decide to chance point of view's so fret not. On with the story!**

Orphena was a young Gunaja, as she was only 18 years old. The average lifespan of any Gunaja is around 50,000 to 100,000 years, but of course this isn't always so as a vast majority tend to live longer.

Orphena was considered very smart for her age, and due to those talents she was one of the many who have been able to chance there size into different forms to suit different needs. Seeing as to how she was so young, she is only around 27 meters tall, her parents well over 60 meters tall.

Orphena's legs finally decided to move and that is when she stood, the bright star of her species home planet already there to greet her. Orphena was a sub species of Gunaja who origins derived from a planet called Darkplantes. As the name suggests, the planet as forms of natural light what so ever but oddly enough had a multitude of carnivorous creatures. Needless to say, due to the species natural affiliation to 'connect' with other species a Gunaja and a native carnivore joined in an embracing and naturally birth a daughter known as Orphena.

Now most species would consider this bestiality but this is not the case with the Gunaja. You see, the Gunaja have a way to understand different organisms through a delicate balance of psionic communication and a bit of _physical_ contact. Of course, it's not like Orphena's mother embraced with a giant man eating worm or something of the sort. No it was a Dugana, one of the native creatures of Darkplantes. The creatures resembled that similar to a werewolf but instead of all the hair and fur there were horns and scales. The size difference was highly irrelevant since Orphena mother, Kamulina, was able to shrink her form to the same height of the Dugana, albeit a bit taller than him. The Dugana's name is Kayota.

And thus, Orphena was born.

**AN: Hey guys tell me what you think and spread the word! I would very much appreciate the reviews and support for my story. Let me know if you have any ideas or questions. Of you do simply PM me or review about it and I shall answer them ^_^.**

**Until next time,**

**Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer.**


End file.
